Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-24586425-20180323134318/@comment-88.124.69.249-20180328102006
n and take Big Mom out herself The fishman pirates hold off big Mom's fleet as Wadatsumi picks up the sunny and throws it far into the distance. The fishman then retreat underwater. Judge sees the sunny fly off, and orders Germa to withdraw. Smoothie curses as she sees the Sunny vanish into the distance. Meanwhile, Big Mom eats the cake, and begins to regain her form. Peros is given some binoculars to watch from his ship and to his shock, the cake appears to have made Big Mom look 30 years younger, now appearing beautiful, albeit very plump. She then passes out with a big smile on her face. Meanwhile, the Sunny sails through Tottoland's border, as Sanji explains that he used one of the secret techniques that he learned with the okamas on the cake; a method of preparation that makes the eater rejuvenated and as strong as they were when they were younger. Back on WCI, Mont d'Or is relieved when he receives a call from peros explaining that big mom is satisfied but passed out. Suddenly though, he receives an urgent call from one of Tottoland's outer islands: a huge marine fleet has been sighted Finally, we see Stussy and Morgans aboard a marine warship, revealing that she had summoned a buster call when Big Moms castle fell, hoping to use this moment of distress for the Bm pirates for the marines to swoop on and take Big Mom out herself Les pirates pêcheurs arrêtent la flotte de la grande maman alors que Wadatsumi prend le soleil et le projette loin dans le lointain. Le pêcheur se retire alors sous l'eau. Le juge voit le soleil s'envoler et ordonne à Germa de se retirer. Smoothie maudit comme elle voit le soleil disparaître dans le lointain. Pendant ce temps, Big Mom mange le gâteau et commence à retrouver sa forme. Peros reçoit des jumelles à regarder depuis son vaisseau et à son grand étonnement, le gâteau semble avoir fait paraître Big Maman 30 ans plus jeune, apparaissant maintenant belle, quoique très rebondie. Elle s'évanouit alors avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Pendant ce temps, le Sunny navigue à travers la frontière de Tottoland, car Sanji explique qu'il a utilisé l'une des techniques secrètes qu'il a apprises avec les okamas sur le gâteau; une méthode de préparation qui rend le mangeur rajeuni et aussi fort qu'ils l'étaient quand ils étaient plus jeunes. De retour à la WCI, Mont d'Or est soulagé quand il reçoit un appel de peros lui expliquant que sa mère est satisfaite mais qu'elle s'évanouit. Soudainement, il reçoit un appel urgent d'une des îles extérieures de Tottoland: une énorme flotte marine a été aperçue Ht Finalement, nous voyons Stussy et Morgans à bord d'un navire de guerre, révélant qu'elle avait appelé un buster quand le château de Big Moms est tombé, espérant utiliser ce moment de détresse pour les pirates Bm pour que les marines s'emparent de Big Mom J trouve ca